sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric Jackson
Alias Jack is the main character of Flight Five and the de facto leader of the group. Jack has the supernatural ability to fly, but only while wearing his prized aviator jacket. Story As Jack and his friends explore the world, one of their first stops leads them to discover a powerful grimoire which is the target of a dangerous company. When Jack brings the document home, he finds himself entranced by the text and, as he reads it aloud while stitching a patch onto his aviator jacket inspired by a symbol from the book, he inadvertently grants himself the power of flight... whenever he's wearing the jacket. After some experimentation, Jack and his friends realize that Jack and his coat are linked and that the book can grant anyone this ability. Furthermore, their "flight" is actually a form of telekinesis. Jack cameos in EtC as a personal servant to Queen Miriel in Euvaria known as Alaric Teorema. Personality The most responsible of his peers. This doesn't mean he's never immature. Appearance Powers and Abilities Jack is a recently licensed pilot. Jack's flight comes from the patch he sewed onto his jacket in the pattern of a symbol from the book. Therefore, he can fly whenever wearing it. Eventually, his skill in the use of telekinesis allows him to absorb and displace force from objects moving as fast as a bullet and to even repel those objects back. Rumors Jack has acquired a series of nicknames appropriate to various rumors about him. Among these rumors are those that claim that Jack is a compulsive heart breaker, a famous swordsman, an heir or entrepreneur, a stalker and murderer, a former prisoner or slave, a pyromaniac, a sailor, a fisherman, a carpenter, a shop keep, a soldier, a musician, and a saintly if frosty new addition to the House. He is also said to be highly agile and fast as a flash. * "He sold me a rather fancy-looking coin. Said it was magic. I got conned." (The Trader) * "I heard he cut down a thousand men in the war." (Spader/Clover) * "A soldier..? That trust-fund baby?" (Diamond) * "I think he helped develop the Pillar... or was that Paris?" (O'Lantern) * "Keep clear. That man is a demon fresh out of the Attic. Once he gets your scent, he'll follow you and kill you. Aesar knows why." (The Ripper/Box) * "With a name like that, most likely one of the many drones shipped in from Xelovia." (Angel) * "I heard he helped construct most of the buildings in Dienara." (Hammer) * "Best horn-player I ever heard... or did he play a harp?" (Horner/Harper) * "That guy is ice cold." (Frost) * "Man's a saint. Fished a big ol' cuda out the sea and gave her to me and my starving family free of charge." (Sprat/Ketch) * "Oh, yeah. He's a real charmer. When you find him, give him a message for me. *Slap!*" (of Hearts) * "I hear he set fire to the Lunarian woods after Princess Threnody went missing." (Flash) * "The House has acquired some new meat." (of the House/Green) Nicknames Angel, Box, Clover, Diamond, Flash, Frost, Green, Hammer, Harkness (soldier), Harper, Heart, Horner, Ketch, Lantern, Newhouse, Nimble, Quick, Rip, Rose, Spader, Sprat, Trader